


Dangerous Love

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always promised this was the last time. Or, Ric and Reese in 10 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Love

**Car** \- They fucked whenever and wherever they could (the elevator, the car, the coat closet - basically anywhere there was a semi-flat surface). Their coupling was always feverish and desperate. They knew that they were living on borrowed time which somehow made it that much hotter.  
  
 **Rain** – Trisha Yearwood was crooning “Georgia Rain” on the radio as he drove her out to the Pointe. It was a song about passion and longing and though Reese had never been a big fan of country music, the words spoke to her somehow as he pressed her back against the passenger seat and took her swiftly.  
  
 **Touch** – She had been loved on and she had been caressed by other men. She had been fondled and she had been thoroughly fucked but it had never felt quite this good with anyone else. He was an animal in bed, no doubt about it, but he could be (surprisingly) incredibly tender on occasion. Sometimes he just looked at her in that certain way - eyes stormy and heavy-lidded - and she knew that he cared about her beyond reason. Maybe he even loved her, though he would never say the words and neither would she.  
  
 **Throb** – Her body hums with desire as he thrusts deeply inside of her. She wraps her long, lean legs around his waist and arches up as they move in a rhythm all of their own – a rhythm that is perfectly in synch. The one thing that they will never have a problem with is their compatibility in bed.  
  
 **G-Spot** – He knows that spot – that special spot – that drives her wild with wanton desire. Not even her husband, the original Don Juan, knows exactly what makes her body crave more, more, more.  
  
 **Addiction** – After a round of mind-blowing sex, they always say “this is the very last time”. They always promise to walk away and not look back but a part of each of them can’t let go. A part of each of them simply doesn’t want to.  
  
 **Urgency** – His wife has found out about them. It’s only a matter of time before everyone else knows and they will be facing a literal firing squad. He calls her up that night, demands she meet him at the docks. They think about running away but they don’t make it too far. They have to stop and fuck urgently right there at the end of the pier, both afraid somehow; that this may be the last time.  
  
 **Hot** – They played with fire. They should have known they would get burnt.  
  
 **Fuck** – “You fucked my whore of a wife,” her husband spats as he circles Ric. “And now you are going to pay.”  
  
 **Pregnant** – The only thing that saves Ric is Reese producing a DNA test that says her husband is her baby’s father. She says if he ever wants to see his kid, he has to let Ric go. Her husband agrees. Reese looks at Ric’s bloodied and bruised face, looks deeply into his eyes for a moment, and he whispers “thank you” even as they both know that the baby she is carrying was not conceived with her husband.


End file.
